The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to payment card terminals for mobile phones.
Payment cards, such as credit cards, may provide a form of payment for a particular merchant that may be used at a point of sales. For example, a credit card issuer may issue a credit card that may be used at merchants associated with a processor to settle a transaction. For example, a shopper may try to purchase clothing from a retailer by using a payment card, where the payment card may be swiped through a point of sales terminal. At the retailer, backend systems (e.g., by connecting to a processor of a payment card) may determine whether the transaction may be settled with the payment card.